Momentary Whisper
by ikuzonos
Summary: Insomnia is one thing. Being afraid of falling asleep is something else entirely. (Major Character Death, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, other warnings, Trucy/Pearl, written in 2015 for the Ace Attorney Big Bang)
1. Chapter 1

_Age 10_

Trucy realizes that she can't sleep. It's about 1AM, and she can't do anything about it. Waking up Phoenix is a terrible idea, and Trucy knows it. So, she rolls over, and lies on her stomach, face pressed into her pillow.

Trucy tries lying completely still. It doesn't work. It never does. But she's exhausted, and just wants to sleep. She changes her position, sticks a leg out from under the quilt, but she can't fall back asleep.

Eventually, she gives up, and she wordlessly stands, making her way to the kitchen. As Trucy creeps by Phoenix's room, she listens for his telltale snore, before darting past into the kitchen.

There, she turns on a light, and makes a glass of warm milk. She drinks the whole thing, and somehow, feels much sleepier. Pleased, Trucy makes her way back to her room.

This time, when she lies down, it's different. She's floating softly, and is promptly whisked away from hardships. She falls asleep.

* * *

When Trucy opens her eyes, she is in a beautiful place. The skies are blue, the meadow is green, and the air is fresh. There are whispers in the wind that blows gently through her hair, and she likes it.

The voice in the wind asks her to walk. Trucy is a little nervous, but the voice is calm, and ever so soothing. She can't help but trust whoever is speaking to her. The gentleness of the voice is tempting.

And so she walks, in a dreamscape beyond imagination. The voice is beautiful, and it surrounds her. She feels happy, listening to the soft words from the air. It is peaceful, and she lets herself rest.

The voice is decidedly female, and Trucy listens to her speak sweet nothings, as she lets the warm sunlight wash over her body.

Trucy is pleased, and that is enough for her at the moment. She sits down on the warm, soft grass, and watches the butterflies that float around in the air. There's nobody around her, yet she doesn't feel alone. Her setting is far too enchanting to invoke loneliness.

Suddenly, a figure appears in the distance. Curious, Trucy walks towards them, hoping to catch a better view. As she gets closer, Trucy comes close to a girl.

The girl turns, and Trucy can't help but gasp. This is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. An angelic face greets her, and Trucy smiles out of reflex.

The girl smiles too, a beautiful smile, and when she speaks, Trucy swears that spirits have descended upon the world to sing.

"Hello, dear Trucy. I see you have sought me out."

Trucy blinks, "I'm not sure what you mean."

The girl's laugh sounds like the tinkling of bells, "Well, you have found me now. I am proud. Many shy away. Clearly, you are brave."

Trucy realizes that this is the voice that has been singing to her in the wind, "I'm not brave…" She says, "I just… saw you."

The girl smiles again, tilting her head, "I haven't seen anyone in ages. I've been lonely."

"Well, I'm here now! I'll be your friend!" She pauses, before asking, "What's your name?"

The girl looks away, "I have a name… but it's been used too much. I suppose, you can call me Jiřina, if you must."

Trucy runs the name over in her mouth, "That's lovely."

Jiřina reaches out, and delicately caresses Trucy's face, "Come find me tomorrow night, when you sleep? I'll be waiting."

The world appears to ripple, as if a stone has been tossed across its smooth surface. Then suddenly, everything fades to darkness.

* * *

Trucy wakes, and feels well rested for the first time in ages. The sun is streaming in through her window, and she slowly gets up, moving into the kitchen.

Phoenix is sitting at the table when she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, Truce." Phoenix yawns, "How'd you sleep?"

Trucy smiles, "Pretty good, actually."

Phoenix chuckles, "That's good."

Trucy wants to tell Phoenix about her dream, but something in her head is holding her back. Something tells her not to say anything.

 _'It will mess things up. Your daddy won't want you to see me. Please keep quiet.'_

As much as Trucy wants to speak, she doesn't. She doesn't want to lose Jiřina. Though they've only just met, Trucy can feel the strong potential for a friendship. Sure, Nicole isn't a bad friend, but she doesn't understand her. And cousin Pearl lives in Kurain, and Trucy almost never gets to see her.

So, despite her wants, Trucy remains silent.

* * *

 _Age 13_

Trucy laughs, her head shaking, "Jiřina, that is not funny!" But her laughter gives her away, and Jiřina chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry, Trucy. It's not too bad. Okay, your turn. Tell me a story." Jiřina says.

Trucy thinks for a moment, "So today, Daddy was off investigating something. He won't tell me what, but I bet it's important."

Jiřina stiffens, "Your… daddy. Off again, is he? Let me guess, trying to clear his name?"

Trucy shrugs, "Probably. He's so secretive about it, and how he lost his badge and all. He'd never do anything bad, but…"

Jiřina puts a hand on Trucy's shoulder, "This is upsetting you. Let's talk about something else. I can tell you some interesting stories."

Trucy nods, and Jiřina launches into a story about a young woman, who committed a diamond heist when she was 14. Instantly, Trucy is enamoured.

"Her sister shot at her, and then, in a moment of panic, the girl jumped into the river, taking the diamond with her."

"No way!" Trucy gasps.

Jiřina nods, "Most people die in that river, but she swam downstream, where she was aided to safety."

"Who helped her?" Trucy asks, "A doctor?"

"Someone she had long since forgotten. But that is a tale for another night."

Jiřina falls silent. It's hardly what Trucy expects; before she knows it, Jiřina is holding hands with her. A warm feeling spreads through Trucy's body, and her face flushes. Jiřina smiles at her, stroking Trucy's red face.

"I-"

"Hush." Jiřina whispers, her brown eyes warm, "Just enjoy it."

Trucy swallows. She tries to assure herself that there are butterflies in her stomach because she's excited, but something doesn't feel right, and she's not sure what that is.

Still, Jiřina's calm smile is enough to ease Trucy for the time being.

The dream progresses from the hand holding. This whole situation has come from nowhere, but Jiřina continues as if nothing is wrong. Trucy's heart is beating fast, but she says nothing.

The butterflies in her stomach push upwards, and get caught in her throat. She feels helpless, as Jiřina pushes farther and farther.

 _Nothing bad is going to happen. Jiřina would never hurt me… right?_

* * *

When Trucy wakes, she is coated in sweat.

"No…" She whispers. Trucy clutches her sheets, and scans the room, "She… that didn't happen. It was just a dream."

Lucky for her, Trucy doesn't have to lie in bed and think about it. It's almost 7am; not too early. Her feet brush her slippers, and she pushes her feet in, shuffling to the kitchen.

Phoenix is already sitting at the table, sipping grape juice.

"You're up early." He says gently, "Something on your mind?"

Trucy swallows, "I… Daddy… I had a…"

'Don't speak. He will not understand.'

"Trucy?" Phoenix prompts, "Are you okay?"

Trucy mutters, "Um… I want to call Aunt Maya. D-Do you mind?"

Phoenix blinks, narrowing his eyes, as though he might be suspicious, but he just says, "Not at all. Feel free."

Trucy takes the phone on the table, and goes back into her room, selecting the first number on speed dial. Usually, a call up to Maya meant sharing exciting news, or planning a trip to Kurain. Not this time.

"Master Maya of Kurain speaking." Maya speaks in a cheery tone. Trucy holds her breath.

 _I… Do I tell her everything?_

"Aunt Maya? T-Trucy here." Trucy asks carefully, "Can I talk to you? If you're not busy."

Maya's tone changes, "Trucy? Er, are you sure you don't want to talk to Pearly?"

"No… I need help."

She can almost hear Maya frowning on the other end of the line, "Is Nick being a dummy about it? Of course I can help you. What is it?"

Trucy swallows, "Um… I had a dream."

From there, she carefully describes the dream. She leaves out Jiřina herself, and the fact that she's been dreaming of her since she was little. All she talks about is what happened after Jiřina took hold on her hand, and leads into the less than pure outcome that followed.

When she finishes, her face is flushed, and she can hear Maya's awkward mumbles on the other end.

Eventually, Maya breaks the silence, and says, "Well, Truce… I'm pretty sure that you're um… entering puberty. Some kids have dreams like this.. Look, don't be afraid to talk to Nick about it. He's an old fuddy-duddy, but I know that he can do some things right."

Trucy mutters, "But… what does it mean? The girl… she…"

"There's nothing wrong." Maya assures her, "Some girls like other girls. There's nothing wrong with that."

"O-Okay."

"You want to talk to Pearly? You don't have to mention any of this." Maya adds, just as Trucy is about to cut her off.

And so, Trucy talks to Pearl. She doesn't say anything about the dream, instead content to catch up with her friend.

When Trucy hangs up, she remembers something.

She didn't explain to Maya that she didn't enjoy Jiřina's advances.

* * *

When Trucy dreams again that night, Jiřina doesn't bring up her actions from the previous night. With Trucy too afraid to ask, it's almost as if the whole thing never happened in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Age 15_

"So what happened here, Detective Skye?"

It's a brutal triple homicide. The whole family found dead, bodies mutilated.

As Ema describes the scene, Trucy slips out of the moment. She's more focused on the crime itself. In fact, as soon as Apollo's done talking, Trucy buts in, having several question of her own.

How the victims died. The weapons used. How the weapons operates, if it's not something like a knife. The state of the bodies. Their positions. Are their eyes open or closed. How mutilated they are.

Maybe Apollo is staring at her. She pays him no mind. It's the information that has her attention. She absorbs it hungrily, for some reason. It's like she'd woken up this morning with the spirit of a detective, or a mortician, even. She needs this information. She craves it. And not only basics, but every single detail.

When she and Apollo leave the scene, Apollo says, "Hey, so what was that?"

Trucy blinks, "What was what?"

Apollo points, "You started asking all those weird questions. You know which ones."

Trucy looks away, "I really wanted to know. It's useful information… for the trial, I mean."

Apollo narrows his eyes, and fiddles with his bracelet, "…Right. Anyway, we should get going."

"Okay!"

* * *

When they get back to the office, Trucy heads for her room. It's only after she shuts the door that she hears what sounds like her name, through Apollo's voice. She pauses, pressing her ear to the crack, trying to make out the rest of his words.

"…not natural. She's been acting funny lately, and this is getting out of hand. All these morbid questions… I had a hard time believing it was Trucy speaking."

 _W-What?_

Phoenix replied, "I think I know what you mean. But who else would be talking? She is a teenager after all. Maybe she's got an interest in these things?"

There is a pause, "Mr. Wright," Apollo began, his voice quieter than before, "it was terrifying. She's… passing it off as trial information, but it's actually really scary. This is more than casual interest. She was eager to get the information. Almost as if she was collecting it for something. Or _someone_."

"I'll talk to her. I'm sure nothing's wrong."

Trucy quickly backs up, and sits on her bed, as if she hadn't just been eavesdropping. She feigns surprise when the door opens a few seconds later.

"Hey, Truce?" Phoenix asks gently, his hands in his pockets, "Is anything wrong? Apollo's worried about you."

Trucy's gaze flickers over, "You don't have to hide your Magatama, Daddy. I know you have it in your pocket."

Phoenix frowns thoughtfully, and pulls the green stone out of his pocket, "Sharp as ever. But, we are worried. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"We need information for the trial." Trucy says, not making eye-contact.

Phoenix walks over, and sits down beside her, "Trucy, just remember that you can tell me anything. There's nothing you could do that would stop me loving you."

Immediately, Jiřina's image flashes in Trucy's head.

 _But Jiřina doesn't want you to know about her. I don't want to bring her up… But I can't lie to Daddy…_

"I'm fine, Daddy." Trucy says, "You don't have to worry about me."

Phoenix looks at her. She can almost see the reflection of the locks around heart in his eyes.

To her surprise, he doesn't push the topic any further, "All right. Anyway, Apollo's going to be leaving again soon. You should join him."

"Okay."

Phoenix steps out of the room, and Trucy collapses on her bed. She stares up at her ceiling for a few moments, watching the spackle above her head. The bumps form into a face, Jiřina's face, and Trucy slams her eyes shut.

After a couple minutes, she rolls off her bed and runs off to join Apollo.

* * *

That night, Trucy dreams of Jiřina. The tension draws a chill up Trucy's spine.

"So," Jiřina says softly, "Your daddy suspects something, doesn't he?"

Trucy nods, "Yeah… I don't know why, but today felt a little weird. I don't-"

Jiřina steps closer, and strokes Trucy's face, "There, there. That was me. I simply wanted to give you a lead for the trial."

"Really?" Trucy gasps, "Apollo thought I was going crazy!"

Jiřina smiles, "Of course not. You need to win, after all. I just helped you ask the right questions."

Trucy grins happily, "Thank you, Jiřina!"

"I'm sorry that I worried your daddy." Jiřina adds, "I was just helping. It's the best thing I can do for you."

Jiřina is very close to Trucy's face now, and Trucy blushes heavily.

Suddenly, there is no space between Jiřina and herself. Trucy can feel her heartbeat in her throat, as the butterflies in her stomach come to life. The thumping threatens to break out of her chest.

Carefully, Jiřina deepens the kiss, pushing her face against Trucy.

 _Please stop!_

But Jiřina presses onward, opening Trucy's mouth, sticking her slimy tongue in Trucy's mouth.

Trucy tries to protest, but Jiřina asserts her dominance, by pushing Trucy down. She's much stronger than her, and Trucy knows it.

 _Stop!_

Eventually, Jiřina ends the encounter, and Trucy shrinks away, fear pulsing in her veins.

"Why did you-"

Jiřina cuts her off, "It's alright. I don't plan to hurt you."

Trucy can almost hear the unspoken, ' _Yet_.'

* * *

 _Age 16_

Trucy comes running into the house, her eyes wet and teary. She can hardly breathe, from the sobs choking her. It hurts so badly, but she makes herself lock the door, before stumbling into her room.

Once she's there, she gives up trying to stand, deciding to curl up on her floor, rocking back and forth. Trucy can't help that she's shuddering and shaking, not when everything is crashing down around her.

For once, she's grateful that everyone else is out on a case. Thank goodness that her father, Apollo, and Athena can't see her like this. Trucy feels broken, and there's no other way to put it.

"Nicole… How could you?"

Trucy shuts her eyes, letting the tears seep through the slits.

She's exhausted. Everything is wrong.

Her limbs feel heavy. She's so tired, but she can't fall asleep now. Trucy knows she'll be awake at 3am, should she sleep now.

And yet… the prospect of sleep appeals to her. Because it means getting away from the heartbreak and betrayal. And it might mean seeing Jiřina. With Pearl still up in the mountains, it's nice to have someone around to talk to.

 _A girl I can only see in my dreams. It would be like this, wouldn't it?_

Still, sleep overcomes her, and she fades away into the soft peace, and sweet embrace of dreams.

* * *

Trucy wakes in the meadow, and looks around. For once in her life, Jiřina is nowhere in sight. This frightens her, in a way she can't explain. Jiřina has always been in the meadow, a constant presence in the sleeping half of Trucy's life.

Oddly enough, this frightens Trucy even more.

"Jiřina! Jiřina! Please tell me you're here!"

As if on cue, a figure appears in the distance. Trucy's red-haired angel is turned away, her parasol shielding her from the sun.

"Jiřina?"

Jiřina turns towards Trucy, her gentle smile warming the air. As she does so, Trucy barrels towards her, throwing herself into Jiřina's open arms.

"Has something happened, Trucy?" Jiřina murmurs, as she lets her face rest on the top of Trucy's head, skimming her fingers along her hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Trucy nods, still in shock from that day's events.

"It's about… Nicole. You know who Nicole is, right?"

Jiřina nods, "I do believe so."

Trucy continues, "She was for a while… My only friend. I mean, I have you, but this was at school. I was always alone there. Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Jiřina asks, "I think you are wonderful."

A sigh, "I always got flak, especially from the teachers, for wearing my magician costume all the time. The people at my shows liked it, but nobody else did. They all laughed, and thought I was really weird."

Jiřina says, "You are just special, Trucy. In fact, they should love you all the more for being who you are."

Trucy shrugs, "Even so, for a long time, the teachers were always suspicious of me. Before Daddy cleared his name… They thought I was in on it."

"How ridiculous. You were eight."

Trucy nods, "Exactly! Anyway, Nicole stood by me, even when nobody else would dare to look at me. Because of this, I did everything I could to make sure she stayed. I would always change my plans, so that they would comply with whatever she was doing. I had to keep her around me. Without her, I was alone. I could be taken at any moment. I needed her help… and she was willing to give it to me."

Jiřina blinks, "If she was so willing to help, then what's wrong? I get the feeling that she's hurt you."

"That's the thing. Nicole… she's always been kind of a stray. Honestly, she only hung around me, because I had no other friends. She knew it too, and would always manipulate and exploit me for it." Trucy mumbles, her voice growing weak, "But it wasn't so bad, because sometimes, it felt okay. It felt like Nicole didn't despise me. I let her do what she liked, because it made me feel better. I shouldn't have, but I did. I know it was a stupid mistake, but what could I do? I was alone… and desperate."

Jiřina says, "It sounds like Nicole used you as a tool. Oh Trucy, you should have talked to me, or at least her."

Trucy sighs, "I wish I had. I think things would have been easier if I did."

Jiřina strokes her face, "Go on, dear child."

"Okay well, Nicole really idolized the popular girls. Mostly Eva and Marilyn, but the rest of them too. Of course, who didn't, is the question." Trucy says, sounding annoyed, "Everyone knew their names. Arianna, Taylor, Kira… you just didn't exist without knowing them. Nicole wanted to be like them so badly. So badly, it drove her insane. There were days when she wouldn't stop talking about them… and there were days when she'd blow me off entirely. "

Jiřina hisses, "That is rude of her. Is this why you are having problems? It does make sense."

"No, we're just getting started." Trucy says.

Jiřina replies, "How could this get worse? Trucy, how else has she hurt you?"

Trucy says, "Oddly enough, Nicole stayed loyal for quite some time."

"Loyal?"

"Yeah, she actually hung around me, even though she was dying for popularity." Trucy wrinkles her nose, "It's a bit of a cliché, I admit."

"Indeed." Jiřina says, "Go on."

Trucy continues, "Well, her hanging around was good, because I needed her. Sure, I had you, but Nicole was there at school, when I needed someone the most. Pearly lives in the mountains, and you live in my dreams. I couldn't just bring either of you guys."

Jiřina smiles lightly at her words, and Trucy imagines trying to introduce a figment of her imagination to her classmates.

"But yeah, Nicole needed me, in her own way anyway. She would never admit it, but she needed me, so I stayed with her too. Always her accomplice, to whatever she wanted. When we were thirteen, she wanted cigarettes. I distracted the shop keepers with magic tricks… while she stole them."

Jiřina says, "I remember several days when you were upset and distant. Am I correct in assuming those were days when you were her partner in crime?"

Trucy nods wordlessly.

Jiřina runs her hand through Trucy's hair, "Oh, my poor dear."

Trucy whispers, "Her desires… they were a problem."

"Desires?" Jiřina asks.

"Nicole wasn't just good with petty theft. She wanted to do something amazing, something so great, that Eva and Marilyn couldn't turn her away. I knew it then, that she was an unhealthy friend for me."

Jiřina asks, "Why did you stay with her? If you were so sure of this, then you should have left."

Trucy replies, "I know, but I couldn't leave her, and that was the worst part. In a way, we were partners in crime like you said. But a sick and twisted way." Trucy grimances. This is taking so much of her already depleted energy.

Jiřina senses her exhaustion, "You don't have to go on. Why don't we do something else, to take your mind off all this?"

Trucy shakes her head, "No, I have to get this out. It's too much to keep inside, and I've done it for far too long."

Jiřina nods, "If you are sure, continue."

"It happened… way too fast. I made clothes disappear with a flick of my cape. I hid jewelry in my hat. Nicole wanted it all, just so she could be popular. It was stupid, and crazy, but I had too." Trucy says, her voice choking up.

"You didn't have to do anything." Jiřina says softly, "One question. If you felt so awful, why did you not talk to anyone? Your daddy, Pearl, me?"

Trucy mumbles, "I never told anyone, because I was convinced they'd rat me out. Yes, even you. I was paranoid constantly."

Jiřina squeezes Trucy's shoulders, "I would never hurt you, Trucy. You know that, right?"

Trucy looks up at her, and smiles, "T-thanks."

Jiřina smiles, "Keep going, if you wish."

"I… don't know why I hung onto her for all those years. I didn't know what I was supposed to do… she wasn't supposed to go." Trucy whispers.

Jiřina doesn't say anything, waiting for Trucy to finish speaking.

"Maybe I loved her, maybe I was desperate, maybe it was both." Trucy says, her voice going flat, "But now she's gone, and everything is over."

Trucy finally finishes talking, and bursts into tears once more. Jiřina gently strokes her face, soothing her.

"Oh, you've been through so much, dear Trucy." Jiřina whispers, "It's alright. I've got you. "You don't need her. You don't need those monsters. You are strong, Trucy."

Trucy mumbles, "I can't ever go back to school. Not after today. It's too much." Trucy sighs, "What will I do? You live in my dreams."

Jiřina says, "They might tease now… but would they, if you were a threat?"

"Huh?" Trucy says, looking up at Jiřina.

The girl whispers, "I may look delicate, but I can handle myself. Besides you have some information already. I can aide you… teach you how to keep them away from you."

"Really?" Trucy asks in shock, "You would help me?"

Jiřina smiles, a glint in her eyes, "But of course, Trucy. I can teach you so much."

* * *

Over the next two months, Trucy takes Jiřina's training to heart. Everything is necessary, in Jiřina's experienced mind. Trucy gets to learn all the fundamentals of self-defence, or, as Jirina likes to call it, 'revenge'. Shooting, stabbing, strangling, electrocuting, burning, drowning, and Jiřina's personal favourite, poisoning.

She tries her hardest, Jiřina's demands are difficult at times. Always pushing Trucy till she's at her wit's end. It's hard work, but Trucy keeps telling herself that it'll all way off, and somehow, that's enough to keep her going.

She practices throwing knives on the back door to the agency, where no-one can see and burning small dolls that she no longer has use for.

She even tries strangling, though it's more difficult. Mr. Hat is a little less than willing to be hanged.

Still, Trucy keeps at it. This is what Jiřina expects of her, and Trucy is not going to let her down.

It doesn't explain why she feels unease lurking at the back of her mind, though.

Trucy falls asleep almost instantly, that night. She's exhausted from a long day of school, and knows she'll be tired during her training too.

But when her eyes flicker open, she's not standing in the serene meadow, surrounded by fresh air. She's back in the agency's makeshift kitchen.

"W-what?" Trucy mumbles, "Why am I here?"

Her head feels oddly fuzzy; it doesn't help that the edges of her vision are clouded, and everything feels light around her.

 _So… what's going on?_

Jiřina's gentle voice floats through her ears, _'Relax. This is merely a test. I want to see if you are ready for our next stage. Now, listen close, Trucy. I would like you to use your new skills on the next person who enters.'_

Trucy pales.

Jiřina couldn't mean-

 _'It is only a test. A simulation. Not real. Your weapons are on the table. Good luck, dearest Trucy.'_

Trucy's eyes dart towards the table. There is something long and silvery, reflecting the ceiling like a mirror, a black handle at its base. A knife, it would seem.

There's also a vial of some liquid. It lies still in the glass casing, and Trucy examines it. The liquid is almost clear, but there is just a dash of colour flashing through it.

Her lessons flash before her, as she tries to remember what to do.

Trucy thinks, because Jiřina warned her that she might not always know what she'll be dealing with. For all she knows, Jiřina put pineapple juice in the vial.

She can feel her heart rising in her chest, as she stares at the other object. Trucy reaches for the knife, and carefully touches the tip. Sure enough, it's sharp, and perfect for… for stabbing.

"Trucy? Is that you in there?" calls a voice.

Trucy goes rigid, and almost drops the knife on her foot.

 _Apollo?_


	3. Chapter 3

"A-Apollo?" Trucy whispers, her throat clamping.

Shaking, Trucy says, "Don't make me do this! Please, Jiřina, I can't do this!"

 _'Hush now. There is no need for alarm, for this is only a dream. It is simply a test… in case of drastic future measures.'_

"But…"

Jiřina's willowy voice echoes through the room, _'This is a test. If you do not complete this, you will have to be punished.'_

Trucy flinches out of habit.

 _'Go! Do not fail me!'_

"Trucy?"

Apollo's voice is getting louder, and Trucy is violently shaking. The knife is still in her hand, and she could still plunge it into his heart.

 _Apollo… Oh my god, I'm so sorry!_

There's the sound of footsteps. Apollo enters.

Afterwards, Trucy won't remember how it feels to press the knife into his chest cavity, barely an inch away from his heart.

Afterwards, Trucy won't remember the sound of her scream, as she pulls the knife out in horror.

 _What did I just do?_

Lying in front of her, in a pool of blood, is Apollo Justice.

"God no! Polly, wake up! Please, I didn't mean too! Get up, Apollo! Get up!"

But it is pointless. Apollo doesn't move. Trucy falls to her knees, lukewarm blood wetting her knees, and sending shivers up her spine.

"Apollo…" She croaks, her voice raw.

 _What have I done?_

 _'You have done well. Get yourself up off the ground. He is not worth your tears.'_

Sobs flood Trucy, "But… Jiřina… "

 _'Get up!'_

Trucy stands, but she can still see his body. He is dying in front of her. All she can do is watch.

 _'Come now… Follow me, and you can return to the waking world. Apollo… will be fine.'_

...But Trucy doesn't quite believe that.

* * *

Trucy's eyes open. She's lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She feels weary.

Normally, her moments with Jiřina are clear. Crystalline, even. And today is no exception; bit by bit, the fog clears, and Trucy feels her face freeze all of a sudden.

"A-Apollo… I… Apollo…"

Her heart rate rising, Trucy sits up in a panic. Her feet slide of the bed, and she stands up, the aura of night giving the world a mysterious tint.

As she exits her room, she carefully pauses outside Phoenix's door. Trucy listens for a moment. When there is nothing but the sound of her father's quiet snores, Trucy darts off towards the end of the hall.

She stands outside of Apollo's tiny bedroom, hardly letting herself breathe. Then, in a pinch of bravery, Trucy opens the door carefully.

Sure enough, Apollo is sleeping in his bed. By the moonlight slicing into his room through the blinds, Trucy can see his chest rising and falling in the same, slow motion. He's breathing. He's _breathing_.

Trucy lets out a sigh of relief and walks back to her bedroom, ready to fall asleep, completely unaware of the things the darkness has shrouded from her.

The shallow sound of Apollo's breathing. The blood soaking through his quilt. The scarlet writing on his wall, that is slowly fading back into the air.

* * *

In the morning, the office is quiet. For once, Apollo isn't practicing his Chords of Steel, and Athena hasn't come in yet. Trucy gets up, and walks into the kitchen. Phoenix is awake too, sipping a coffee.

"Morning, Truce. Quiet today, huh?"

Trucy nods. She's quiet, too, but she can't afford to show weakness here. Like Jiřina said, if she slips up here, it will all be over.

 _Besides… did I really dream that I stabbed the guy I think of as my brother?_

Phoenix puts an arm around her, "Trucy, hey. Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong, Daddy. Why would you think that?" It's all she can do to keep her voice from shaking.

Phoenix says, "Everyone has noticed how out of it and weird you've been lately. And that includes Apollo, with that thick-headed forehead of his."

Trucy isn't sure whether or not Phoenix has his Magatama on him, and tries to sidestep the question.

"I'm really okay, Daddy. Really, I promise." Trucy lies. She can't just tell him that she just dreamt of stabbing Apollo.

 _I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't like lying to you._

Phoenix narrows his eyes, but doesn't press the issue. Still, Trucy can tell from his rigid turn that it does not end here.

"You know, it's really quiet." Phoenix says, offhandedly. Of course, it's bait, for Trucy. To Phoenix's credit, it could be taken innocently. But she knows it's about Apollo's absence.

"Usually he's practicing his Chords of Annoyance at this hour." Phoenix adds.

 _Apollo_.

Trucy bites her lip, and says, "I'll go check on him."

As she runs out of the kitchen, she looks at where the pool of blood was, when she stabbed him in her dream.

Trucy throws the door open to Apollo's bedroom, this time with no hesitation. As she bolts over to the side of his bed, she has to turn to fit between the wall and the bed. The tiny room is cramped, leaving Trucy with less than an inch between the wall and herself.

"A-Apollo?" She whispers.

Then, she notices the dark spot on Apollo's blue quilt. Instantly, she pulls it off, and screams. Dried blood covers his chest, and his open wound stares up at Trucy. His blood has soaked the white bedsheets dark red.

Her scream must have been loud enough to make Phoenix dash to the room, and he's staring at Apollo from the edge of the bed

"Son of a… Trucy, stay calm, okay?" Phoenix says. Despite his brave words, Trucy can see his hands trembling at his sides.

The wound is right where Trucy stabbed him in her dream.

 _What's going on? Why is Apollo…_

Bile rises up in her throat.

 _Did… did I kill him?_

* * *

The heart monitor beeps slowly beside Apollo. Trucy gently strokes Apollo's limp hand. It's weird, like she's doing it to make up for what else she's done to him. If it weren't for the shallow breaths, and the machines beeping beside her, Trucy would think he was dead.

 _Because it's my fault. I did this._

"I did this." She says aloud, "I hurt you. Me."

Her voice is calm, only because it's the only way she can still function.

The doctors say that she might have saved Apollo, by finding him when she did. If the call had been made five minutes later, he might not have made it.

But Trucy doesn't believe it. She didn't save him.

She _did this_ to him.

With how shallow his breathing is, it's almost as if Apollo is dead.

After a few long, exhausting hours pass, Phoenix clears his throat, and puts a gentle hand on Trucy's shoulder.

"He's not going to wake up, with you just staring at him. Come on Truce." He says, softly.

Trucy looks up at Phoenix, "But Daddy… We have to stay here. Apollo…"

Phoenix sighs, "Just a little longer, okay? We do have to tell Athena at some point. She must be worried sick."

Trucy nods, and watches Apollo breathe, the same three words haunting her mind.

 _I did this._

Trucy sighs, as she watches Apollo sleep. She wishes she hadn't done it. Jiřina might not blame her, but Trucy blames herself.

She's about to stand, when Apollo's eyes flicker open.

"Ungh…"

"Apollo!" Phoenix and Trucy cry, in unison.

Apollo blinks, and then mutters, "What happened? Where am I?"

"The hospital." Phoenix answers, "Well, Hickfield Clinic."

Apollo winces slowly, "I feel like there's a hole in my stomach."

Trucy bites her lip, "Y-You got stabbed, Polly. It was awful. Blood everywhere…"

Groaning, Apollo flexes his wrist, only to freeze up, "Bracelet."

Phoenix reaches behind himself, and produces the missing jewelry, "Sorry. The doctors took it off during the operation."

Apollo slips the bracelet back on his wrist, "It's almost like I got hit by a train." He mutters.

"I'll keep that in mind, next time I think installing a train in the office is a good idea." Phoenix says, trailing off with an awkward chuckle, "Sorry Apollo, I'm only kidding."

Apollo rolls his eyes, "I'll hold you to that one, Mr. Wright."

Trucy takes the sudden silence as an indication to speak, "Polly… I- We were so worried. Are you okay?"

Apollo shrugs, and then regrets it, wincing, "As okay as I can be after getting stabbed, I guess."

Trucy reaches out to hold Apollo's hand, then suddenly draws back. She's afraid to touch him.

"I wish I knew how it happened." Apollo says, "It's like the perfect locked room mystery."

"Yeah, I know every window, and outside door were locked. Truce, did leave the window open?" Phoenix asks.

Trucy shakes her head, "No way, Daddy. It was raining last night, remember?"

Of course, this only leaves the people who have access to the agency. Athena is out automatically. She wasn't at the agency last night, and she's a complete klutz. Athena can't even make it into the office without tripping over the doormat. Why would she stab Apollo?

 _Why would I even think of stabbing Apollo?_

It can't be Edgeworth, either. He might be the only other person with a key to the office, but he's Chief Prosecutor. Besides, he doesn't even know Apollo, so why would he stab him?

 _Why could **I** ever stab Apollo?_

Maya and Pearl live up in the mountains, and not only that, do not have a key to the office. Not to mention, both of them like Apollo.

 _Why **did** I stab Apollo?_

Trucy doesn't know why she's even doing this process of elimination thing anyway. She already knows who the guilty party is, and it's her.

 _It was me. I did this to Apollo._

The thought leaves Trucy rattled.

Apollo groans, "You guys have any ideas?"

Phoenix shrugs, and Trucy shakes her head. But she can sense Apollo flexing, as the bracelet contracts around his wrist.

Trucy bites her lip, praying that Phoenix does not have his Magatama in his pocket. Her thoughts are dashed, when she can see his hands going white from gripping the stone tightly.

 _...He knows I'm lying. I'm sorry, Daddy. But I can't tell you about Jiřina. I really can't._

Phoenix quickly clears his throat, "Hey Apollo, we're really glad to see you wake up, but we need to get back to the office. I, uh, never called Athena to tell her, so...

The blatant changing of the subject makes the situation even more awkward, and the false cheeriness just weighs down on everyone.

Apollo chooses to ignore this for the moment, "Okay, Mr. Wright. I'll see you and Trucy in a bit."

After Phoenix leaves, Trucy hovers for a moment, staring at the edge of Apollo's bed.

"H-Hey, Polly? What will you do, when you find out who attacked you?" she asks, quivering slightly.

Apollo's gaze narrows, "Have them prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

His gaze pierces into Trucy's soul as he says it.

* * *

Trucy and Phoenix walk back to the agency. Neither of them speak, despite the words bubbling in their hearts. The guilt piling on Trucy is increasing with every step she takes.

 _Jiřina said it was just a dream. She said it wasn't real. Why did she lie? Apollo's hurt. And he knows..._

Trucy's terrified. This is going to destroy her.

Phoenix says, "You know, Truce, if something's bothering you, just tell me, okay?"

She nods. Speaking means breaking down, and giving up the secrets she's spent all her energy keeping in.

When they arrive back in the agency, Athena is sitting at her desk. She looks up when the door swings open.

"There you guys are! I thought the place was closed today, and I screwed up!" She cried, "What's going on, Boss?"

Phoenix sighs, "I'm sorry we didn't call, Athena. You should go home. Nobody here will be doing any working."

Athena blinks, "Why? What happened? And where's Apollo?"

Trucy and Phoenix wince simultaneously. Athena winces too, her eyes widening "What the hell happened? Your hearts are crying out."

Phoenix hesitates before speaking, "Look, Athena. Apollo got attacked. He's at the clinic now."

Athena gasps, "W-What?"

" **What did that idiot do this time?"** Widget chimes in. Athena covers the necklace, and says, "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was." Phoenix replies, "You can go see him, or you can go home. But don't do any work today, alright?"

Athena nods, "Yes, Boss. I'll go see him now!"

With that, Athena takes off, but not without tripping over the welcome mat on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

hey so this chapter has heavily implied though not shown rape, throughout the rest of the story, it's brought up again. The part where it happens is blocked off with **00000000000000000000** so you can just continue to the next chapter if that bothers you.

* * *

Trucy sits in the kitchen with Phoenix, on the pretence of going over her routine for the Wonder Bar. In reality, Trucy has everything figured out, and is using it as a distraction of her thoughts.

 _Do not think of Apollo._

 _Do not think of Jiřina._

 _Do not think of Apollo._

 _Do not think of Jiřina._

As her head goes around in circles, the phone rings. Phoenix answers, "Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix Wright speaking."

Even with the distance between Trucy and the phone, she can still make out the shrill, "NIIIICK!"

Phoenix winces, "Maya, what the hell? Why are you calling the office?"

Seeing Trucy's curiosity, Phoenix puts the phone on speaker.

"Nick, you dumbass!" Maya shouts over the phone, "It's December 8th! Pearly and I are visiting!"

Phoenix pales, "Wait, that's today?"

"Yes, Nick!" Maya says, "Pearly and I are _STILL_ at the station. Are you going to get us, or should we just go home?"

Phoenix sighs, "Can you guys hold on? I'm on my way. I'm sorry, a lot happened today."

"Alright, Nick. But you owe Pearly and I burgers, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Phoenix says, "I'll be there soon."

He hangs up, and turns to Trucy, "Stay here, okay, Truce? I'll be back soon, okay?"

Trucy nods. The instant Phoenix is gone, she starts to cry, tears flowing out of her eyes, and soaking her face.

"Everything's gone to shit." She whispers, "I hate this. I nearly murdered Apollo!"

She falls down, her vision blurred by the tears building in her eyes.

 _I'm sorry._

Hearing the lock on the door, Trucy leaps to her feet, and places the 'mask' over her face. She dries her tears on her cape, and tries to make herself look as normal as possible.

She does so just in time, because just as she's sitting on her chair again, the front door swings open, and in enters Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl.

"Trucy!" Pearl runs directly over to where Trucy is sitting, and gives her a big hug, "Mr. Nick told us about Apollo on the way. A-Are you okay?"

Trucy nods, and breaks into the first natural smile she's had in ages.

Pearl lets go, and Trucy looks up again. She makes eye-contact with Maya, who is still standing near the door.

"Hey, Truce!" Maya calls out, "You've gotten taller!"

It's a blatant lie, but Trucy grins, "Thanks, Aunt Maya!"

 _Just keep smiling. Nobody will notice..._

Pearl nudges Trucy, "You okay?"

 _...Except Pearls._

Trucy nods, playing up the 'happy, perky teenager' routine, "Of course!"

Pearl leans in, and whispers, "You don't have to lie to us. I know you're not okay."

Trucy grows rigid.

 _How… How is that possible? She can't have figured it out, could she?_

"I know you're worried about Apollo." Pearl adds, when Trucy doesn't reply.

Trucy nods, "Yeah. We all are, I guess. And Polly's going to be okay." Relief washes over her.

 _As long as she never finds out about Jiřina..._

Pearl bites her lip, then says, "Do you want to take a walk? We can talk… and Mystic Maya can 'catch up' with Mr. Nick."

"Pearly!" Maya yells from across the room, "It is NOT like that!"

Pearl smiles, "Whatever you say, Mystic Maya."

Maya mutters something about turning down the sass-meter, but turns her attention away from the two girls.

Pearl extends her hand to Trucy, "So… how about that walk?"

* * *

Trucy and Pearl walk slowly through the neighbourhood. While Pearl talks about Kurain, Trucy stays quiet, occasionally agreeing, or making a small comment.

The two girls sit down at a bench outside People Park, and Pearl finally says, "Seriously, Truce… Is something wrong? You can tell me the truth. I won't tell Mr. Nick…. or Mystic Maya."

Trucy hesitates. As much as she wants to burst out, she knows that speaking about Jiřina is a recipe for disaster.

 _But Pearls doesn't hide anything from Aunt Maya… If she's telling the truth here… can I trust her with this secret?_

Trucy looks away, and then says, "I...I've had these weird dreams. They've gone on since I was a kid."

"Weird dreams?" Pearl asks, "What do you mean?"

Trucy says, "Weird like… Like meeting someone. And it keeps happening. I've met this woman every night, for years."

Pearl thinks for a moment, then says, "And the communication is linear? You have actual conversations?"

Trucy nods, "Just like that. And I always remember everything. It's like having a friend that I can only see when I'm asleep."

"Well, your friend is dead. Only spirits can contact the living like that. Your friend must be especially powerful, if she's managed to stick around for so long." Pearl says.

Trucy's heart pangs.

 _Jiřina's… dead. I never would have thought… She's dead._

Pearl puts a hand on Trucy's shoulder, and the magician shivers.

"You know, Truce, I think I might know who your friend is."

 _How… how could she possibly..._

Pearl continues, "Have you ever heard of a woman named Mia Fey?"

Trucy nods, "She was Daddy's mentor, right?"

"Yeah. She's also Mystic Maya's older sister. I think that maybe you've met her. I bet Mystic Mia would do something sweet like that. Keep an eye on you, or something."

Trucy isn't so sure that this is the case at all.

When Trucy doesn't respond, Pearl says, "Is something else bothering you? Remember, you can tell me anything."

 _I attacked Apollo._

"I'm fine." Trucy lies, "If something was wrong, I'd tell you. I promise."

 _I stabbed Apollo._

Pearl blinks, "You sure? I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Really, everything's fine."

 _Pearls… I nearly killed Apollo!_

"You don't have to worry."

 _Help me..._

* * *

Everyone but Trucy goes to sleep quickly that night.

After Trucy and Pearl came home, Athena showed up at the office. Despite Phoenix telling her to go home, she drowned herself in paperwork, probably to keep her mind off Apollo's condition. Athena's afraid.

They're all afraid.

Trucy rolls onto her back, to look up at her dark ceiling. She doesn't know what she's going to do now.

"How could this happen to me?" She mumbles to herself, "How did I end up stabbing Apollo?" Tears gloss over her eyes, as she whispers to herself.

"I'm a monster."

When she opens her eyes again, she's standing in front of Athena's desk. Athena is fast asleep, her forehead pressed into the soft wood.

Next to her loose ginger hair, is a beautifully sharp knife.

Trucy backs away, "N-No way! I'm not stabbing Athena too!"

Jiřina's voice floats through Trucy's ears, _'You must. It's more than training, more than a test. You must kill her. And this time,'_ Jiřina pauses, _'you won't fail.'_

"This time?!" Trucy echoes, "What do you mean, 'this time'?!"

Jiřina's voice drips with venom, _'Like when you failed to kill Apollo. You will kill Athena… and this time, there will be no chance of recovery!'_

Trucy gasps, "No way! Stop this, Jiřina! I-I can't do this anymore!"

The dreamscape shatters, and when Trucy blinks, she's in the meadow again. Jiřina is facing her, her normally calm eyes filled with flames.

"I smell a traitor in the midst. Why are you refusing your task?" Jiřina hisses, seething.

Trucy backs away, "I can't do this! I'm sorry, Jiřina, but I just can't! Learning self-defence was one thing, but killing my family? That's absurd!"

Jiřina holds the knife by its blade, shoving the handle into her stomach, "You made me a deal. I would teach you everything I knew. In return, you would do anything I asked. Anything."

"I… I can't do this!" Trucy cries, staring at the knife.

Jiřina growls, "You promised. It's time to pay up."

"I can't hurt my family!" Trucy blurts.

Jiřina glowers at Trucy.

"Perhaps you need… persuasion."

 **00000000000000000000**

"W-what?"

Jiřina leans closer, dropping the knife at her feet, "Persuasion, Trucy. You're not an idiot, now… are you?"

 _S-stop..._

Jiřina grabs Trucy's face with her hands, and pulls her into an uncomfortably gentle kiss. Trucy struggles, but Jiřina pushes closer, invading her, this kiss turning ferocious.

 _Don't do this!_

Trucy pushes Jiřina backwards, and the redhead stumbles, before baring her teeth, "You can't keep me away. I've got you, so stop running!"

She turns to run away, her legs carrying her as she sprints.

She gets about five feet, when she trips, and Jiřina's demonic face looms overtop of her.

"Stop running!" She yells, "You. Can't. Hide. From. Me."

 _Stay away from me!_

Jiřina rolls Trucy over onto her back. Then, she snaps her fingers, and Trucy feels cold metal close over her wrists and ankles.

She looks to her side, and there are manacles cuffing her to the ground.

"Nngh… Let me go!" Trucy shouts.

Jiřina pretends to think for a moment, "...No."

As Trucy struggles, Jiřina drops down to her knees, and sits beside Trucy.

"Don't disappoint me all the more, Trucy." Jiřina whispers, stroking Trucy's temples.

The silver sheen of the knife glints, and Trucy briefly wonders where it came from. She doesn't have much time to wonder, when Jiřina presses the blade to her face, "Don't struggle. Or else, I'll have to cut that pretty face of yours. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Trucy draws in a sharp breath. She doesn't want that knife anywhere near her face.

As if Jiřina hears her silent plea, she puts down the large knife. It's not a relief, because a moment later, she produces a small dagger.

 _Where does she get those knives? ...Now's not the time to think about that!_

"Did you think that I would let you off so easy? Oh, Trucy…" Jiřina drapes the sides of the blade across Trucy's quivering cheek. The cold metal is so close from slicing her face open. Both of them know that.

Only one of them has to be afraid of that happening, however.

"S-stop…" Trucy mumbles, feeling helpless.

Jiřina leans close, and begins to kiss Trucy, even more roughly than before. Soon, she is biting, instead of kissing, and the bites continue down Trucy's neck, and onto her collar bone. Trucy can feel the bite-marks stinging from Jiřina's sharp teeth.

Jiřina picks up the dagger again, and moves it close to Trucy. Directly above her collarbone, Jiřina cuts into Trucy's skin.

"N-N-" She breaks off, breathing heavily. The blade penetrates her skin, and leaves a long red mark, as Jiřina drags it. Trucy can already feel the blood meeting the oxygen, even though she can't see it.

 _Stop! Someone, help me!_

"Relax, Trucy." Jiřina says, "Otherwise… this could be much more painful than it needs to be."

 _It's going to be okay… I'm going to make it out…_

Jiřina purrs, "If you don't relax, you will be in pain. This I can assure you."

Doing her best to regulate her breathing, Trucy relaxes her body. But every time Jiřina's slim fingers come near her, she draws in a sharp breath, and tenses tightly.

 _I don't want this… I want to run… Please help me..._

Jiřina's hands creep closer, and Trucy shuts her eyes, embracing the touch of her captor. She can't hear herself scream over the sound of her heartbeat, and her limbs go limp. There's nothing she can do, besides give in.

 _Let this death befall me._


	5. Chapter 5

Trucy sits up in bed, coated in sweat. She can hardly breathe, because she's shaking so horribly fast.

"No… Not possible… I can't…"

Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest, and Trucy clutches at the sides of her bed, trying to calm down.

"Jiřina wouldn't do that… She said she'd never hurt me." Trucy mumbles, trying to keep her head.

 _She lied to me._

The thought echoes through Trucy's head.

 _She lied…_

 _Because she's a monster._

Slowly and carefully, Trucy pulls her quilt off, sliding her legs off her bed. As she does so, she can feel blood rushing to her head, and she has to sit on the edge of her bed for several minutes.

Eventually, she stands, and walks. Her footsteps are slow, as she must be quiet, but she's still moving. Her headache is still there, a fuzzy sensation not unlike a static television. It plays over and over again in her mind, crackling and fizzing, the shifting lines of grey barely concealing the horrible images underneath.

She almost wishes she was dead, so that this trauma can end, the television set finally turned off.

Trucy turns on the light in the bathroom, after shutting the door behind her. Carefully, she looks in the mirror, scanning herself for anything left over after that... That dream.

At first, it seems like nothing happened.

But Trucy's hands find her neck, and to her horror, there are cuts along her neck, and above her collarbone.

 _Just like in the dream… So… It was all real..._

The cuts are clotted and dry, so that she is in no danger of bleeding out, thankfully. The cuts will scar, however. They will never go away.

"What am I going to do?" Trucy murmurs to herself.

She can't wake anyone up. In fact, she can't tell anyone about this. If she does, she risks Jiřina hurting her again… or hurting them.

Trucy rubs her eyes, and looks at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair is limp and dark, and greasy to the touch. The bags under her eyes are heavy, and her eyes themselves are glassy. Trucy feels as if she's staring at a corpse, her corpse.

Tears slick her face, as Trucy feels the weight of it all, crashing down on her.

"Hey, don't cry!"

Trucy looks up, trying to find the voice. She glances at her reflection, only to do a double take. It's her in the mirror, except it can't be.

The person in the mirror is smiling.

When she looks deep into the mirror, she can see herself, but her happy self. Still dressed as a magician, and still smiling.

"From when I was happy…"

Her reflection smiles gently, and waves, "It's going to be okay. Perk up, and big smile! They can't be happy unless you're happy. Even if it's all pretend, you've got to smile."

Another tear drips down Trucy's face, as her hand touches the mirror. She doesn't speak, but watches the girl fade away, leaving her with a mission.

As Trucy turns off the light, and leaves the bathroom, she whispers something, to the girl in the mirror.

"Thank you."

* * *

Trucy fishes for her scarf, in her typical magician's attire. Sure enough, the red scarf will cover the scars on her neck, and she quickly pulls it on.

After a moment's thought, Trucy changes entirely into her costume. It'll appear less suspicious that way.

Trucy mumbles to herself, "I feel awful. This is my fault. I should've… Jiřina wouldn't have hurt me if I listened. If I had just attacked Athena…"

She feels guilty about thinking such terrible things. If Athena had died last night, Trucy would have never forgiven herself.

Still, there's a selfish piece of her that wishes she'd done it.

Trucy hugs her knees close, as night eases to morning.

She doesn't dare fall asleep, in fear of facing Jiřina again.

"I can do this." She whispers, "I am brave."

 _I am terrified._

* * *

Trucy finds herself in the living room, before anyone else wakes up. Pearl had fallen asleep there on the couch last night, and nobody had bothered to move her. Athena is gone, and Trucy assumes that Juniper came by to take her home.

Trucy sits on an armchair near Pearl, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

Sure enough, Pearl's eyes open shortly after, "Huh? Trucy?"

Trucy waves, "Hiya, Pearly."

Pearl yawns, "Why are you awake so early?"

 _I didn't want to go to sleep in case I murdered someone again._

"Couldn't sleep." Trucy says, which isn't exactly a lie.

Pearl shrugs, "Oh, okay. Makes sense."

Trucy can't help but feel that both of them know she's hiding something. Neither of them, however, are brave enough to speak out.

After a long period of silence, Pearl says, "Do you want to make breakfast for Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya?"

Trucy nods, thankful for the distraction, and both girls get up from their seats. They do not speak while making their way to the kitchen.

 _I'm sorry, Pearly. I wish I could be brave enough to tell you the truth._

Trucy can't help thinking how much easier this would all be if she was dead.

* * *

Another uneventful day passes, going by in a blur for Trucy. She's far too afraid of what the night will bring. Too afraid to face Jiřina, too cowardly to tell the truth.

Jiřina stills towers over her in her mind, still pulling the strings. Trucy can't speak up, because if she does, she's doomed.

 _An angelic demon, is what she is. And no matter what I try, I just can't escape._

She can still hear Jiřina's words ringing in her head.

 _I don't even know what's real anymore._

* * *

Trucy shuffles in her bed. Tonight, Pearl is sleeping beside her bed, on an air mattress. But Pearl is fast asleep, while Trucy is too afraid to close her eyes.

 _What will I do? Jiřina is going to make me kill someone tonight. I'm not ready… I never want to see her again..._

She falls into sleep despite her resistance, and feels the pull of dreams take her from the world.

When Trucy opens her eyes, she sees Jiřina standing a short distance away. However, her back is turned, and she holds a parasol, as if to shield herself from Trucy's gaze.

"Hello, Trucy." Jiřina says coldly, "I see you've returned to me. Come crawling back, like I knew you would."

Trucy gulps, "I'm sorry, Jiřina. I really am."

"You're weak." She spits, "You need me, You have nobody else. I am the only one who's ever stood by you, stayed with you. Nobody else cares about you like I do."

"Jiřina…"

Jiřina turns violently, and her eyes are up in flames, "Listen to me, Trucy! You are alone in this world! I am the only person who has ever been there for you, in your life! Your real parents are dead and gone! You don't trust your father enough to tell him about me! Nicole doesn't give a shit about you! Pearl is a weakling, who will leave you any day! You only have ME!"

Trucy backs away, as Jiřina draws closer, eyes flashing.

 _Please don't hurt me… Don't get too close!_

Jiřina suddenly calms down, "Trucy, are you okay? You're quivering."

Trucy whispers, "Please don't hurt me!"

Jiřina cocks her head, "Hurt you? I would never do anything like that."

Trucy cries, "But you just-"

Jiřina smiles, "Trucy, I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure that it's not all in your head?"

Trucy pictures the violent, demonic woman who attacked her the night before. Jiřina seems the exact opposite now, as she sits down, and takes Trucy's hand.

"My dear Trucy, I love you." She says, "And no matter what happens, I would never hurt you."

Trucy says, "But you were just so angry! You were screaming at me, and..." She trails off helplessly.

Jiřina says, "No I wasn't, Trucy. Are you sure you're okay? Your imagination seems to be overworking itself. Why would I yell at you?"

"I- I don't know." Trucy admits.

They sit in silence for a bit, while Jiřina plays with Trucy's hair. After a bit, Trucy remembers a pressing question.

Biting her lip, Trucy asks, "Um, Jiřina? I have a question…"

Jiřina smiles sweetly, "Yes?"

"I was talking to Pearly, and she mentioned that you had to be dead, otherwise you couldn't talk to me." Trucy admits.

Jiřina looks at Trucy, "That's correct. What of it?"

"Are you Mia Fey? Pearly said you might be Maya's older sister…" Trucy mumbles.

Jiřina breaks into laughter, "Mia Fey? What nonsense… I most definitely am not Mia Fey." She glowers at Trucy.

JiřIna's sudden change in attitude frightens Trucy, and she wonders how much of this is real.

Trucy sucks in a large breath, as Jiřina steps closer once more, "Now… It is time for us to get back to work."

 _Back to… Oh. She means… killing people._

"I don't want to-"

Jiřina cuts Trucy off, "Trucy. Do you need another lesson? More… persuasion?"

"No!" Trucy screeches, "Don't touch me!"

 _Don't..._

She's terrified of Jiřina, terrified that she'll hurt her again.

Jiřina nods, "Good. I see you're learning. Very well, my dear. It is time for your next test."

Trucy tenses, "My next- Who is it this time?"

The area shimmers, and Trucy finds herself standing in her bedroom, holding one of Jiřina's jeweled daggers.

 _'Now… I want you to kill Pearl.'_ Jiřina murmurs, _'I know you can do it...'_

Trucy shakes her head, "No… I can't kill Pearly! You can't make me!"

Jiřina's voice gets louder in her head, _'Yes you will! You promised me, and I refuse to let you get away with any more treason!'_

Trucy sucks in a breath, "I… I can't! Not Pearls… I lo-" Trucy breaks off, before her words harm her any further.

Jiřina hisses, _'But you will. Regardless of your feelings for this miserable little whelp, she will die. Unless… Would you rather stab your father?'_

Trucy shakes her head, "No! I couldn't… I… No!"

 _'That's what I thought. Kill the girl.'_

Trucy gulps, trying to stop herself from throwing up. She doesn't want to do it. She can't hurt Pearl. She can't hurt anyone.

 _'I said, kill her!'_

 _Pearly… I'm so sorry…_

Trucy drops to her knees holding the knife above her head. Pearl is fast asleep in front of her. Her gentle snores fill the air, and Trucy shudders at the thought of driving the knife into her still body.

"Please wake up." Trucy murmurs, "Please…"

She brings the knife closer slowly, her hands shaking.

"Wake up, Pearls…"

The knife is inches from Pearl's face.

 _Wake up!_

Suddenly, Pearl rolls over, and shoots up. She draws back sharply, seeing Trucy with a knife, and gasps in horror.

 _'Fool! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!'_

Trucy can feel Jiřina's icy glower on her neck, and she shivers, trying to control her breathing.

Just before she falls to the ground, Pearl calls out her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Trucy opens her eyes to see Pearl above her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pearl whispers, "You have a knife and…"

Trucy gulps, "Pearly, I-"

Pearl cuts her off, gripping the Magatama around her neck, "We need to get out of here. There's a spirit looming, and she's very angry."

"That's… probably my fault." Trucy mumbles.

Pearl helps Trucy to her feet, "Tell me later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

Together, the two girls exit Trucy's room. From there, they leave the office, shutting the door behind them.

The night air bites, and the chilly wind doesn't help. Trucy and Pearl huddle together, trying to keep warm, as Pearl directs them away.

Eventually, Pearl points to a bench outside People Park. They sit down together, and Pearl says, "So, something's going on. It's pretty clear."

Trucy shivers, and crosses her arms, "Yeah. It's… it really is that bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pearl asks gently.

"I… I…" Trucy starts, as tears fall from her eyes, "How does it feel, when the person you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger?"

Pearl pats her on the back, "I think I figured something out."

"What's that?"

"Well first of all, it's not Mystic Mia you've been talking to.." Pearl says, "But… I do know who they are.

Trucy blinks, "You do?"

Pearl nods, "Right before you fell over, she was standing beside you. I hadn't seen her like that when I met her… but…"

Trucy looks over, "Go on."

"What do you call her?" Pearl asks, seemingly changing the topic.

Trucy furrows her brow, but says, "She told me to call her Jiřina. I don't think it's her real name."

Pearl whispers the name to herself, "Jiřina… Jiřina. That's an alias, for sure."

"What's her real name?" Trucy whispers, almost afraid to ask.

Pearl looks away for a moment, "Dahlia Hawthorne."

Trucy almost chokes. She's heard the name before in passing. Curiosity led her to research the name once. The things she found were no pleasant.

"So all this time… Oh my god…" Trucy croaks, gripping the wooden bench tightly.

Pearl puts her arm around Trucy, "Do you want to talk about it now? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Trucy thinks for a moment, "I need to talk. I've kept this all inside for so many years…"

Slowly, Trucy confesses everything. Every single thing she's done over the past six years, whether is has to do with Dahlia, or Nicole, or something of her own accord. Pearl deserves to know all of it.

Pearl doesn't interrupt. When Trucy trails off, she gives her a nudge, or prompts her with a word or two. Sometimes, Pearl gasps in shock, or bites her lip to refrain from screaming. When Trucy admits to stabbing Apollo, her eyes widen, but she doesn't say a word.

In some parts, Trucy breaks off entirely, and Pearl doesn't push the issue.

"It's all my fault." Trucy eventually wraps up, "I never should have gotten close to her. I should have run when I could have… I did this to myself."

Pearl hugs Trucy tight, "None of this is your fault. In fact, I think you're very strong for telling me this."

Trucy leans closer to Pearl, and the two girls stay there for a long time.

"It's going to be okay. It doesn't matter how many underhanded tricks she uses. The truth will always find a way to make itself known."

"Just close your eyes… you'll be alright.

"I mean, it won't be easy. But, we'll reach the truth in the end. This I promise you.

"Hold on and let go… Let the sun rise."

* * *

It's very late the next night, when Pearl calls Trucy over.

 _"I've got a plan. I think… that we can defeat Dahlia with it."_

"I think it's ready." Pearl says, "We can do this. We can win."

 _"What kind of a plan?"_

Trucy gulps, as she pulls Pearl's necklace over her head. They're both wearing it now.

 _"We're going to destroy her, together."_

Pearl grips the Magatama in her hand tightly. It emits a soft, blue glow around her hand.

 _"Her ghost is in your dreams, so we need to be there to beat her."_

Trucy bites her lip, "Will this work?" She clutches the knife hidden in the folds on her cape.

 _"I can use the Magatama's power to induce hypnotic dreaming, and come with you."_

Pearl doesn't answer, and starts murmuring under her breath. Trucy can't make out what Pearl is saying, but she appears focused.

 _"And this will allow us to kill her?"_

The blue glow gets brighter.

 _"It must."_

There's a large flash of light, and then nothing.

* * *

Trucy's eyes open in the field. Instantly, she looks around for Pearl. They're not attached by the necklace anymore.

Pearl is lying in the ground, a few feet away. She rubs her head, before climbing to her feet.

Trucy pries the knife out of the cloth folds of her cape, ready to defend herself. She's on the lookout for Dahlia, who, curiously, has not appeared yet.

Spotting Trucy, Pearl hurries over, "Okay, we're both here. Do you see her?"

"No, but she'll be around soon." Trucy says, "You need to stay hidden. If she knows you're here…"

Pearl nods, "Okay, sure. Just stay safe, okay?"

Trucy starts walking, keep the knife within reach. She doesn't know where Dahlia is hiding. The meadow seems unfriendly, and poisonous, despite still being the beautiful place Trucy knows.

Suddenly, a figure appears in the distance. It's not unlike how Trucy first met Dahlia, with the ghost just a blur far away.

Dahlia turns suddenly, as Trucy gets close, "How dare you come back here? After failing me again, you dare return?"

Trucy stands as tall as she can, and faces her, "I'm not returning. This is a farewell."

Dahlia scowls, "A farewell? Bah. You can't do anything without me, Trucy. You're a useless and pathetic thing."

Trucy ignores Dahlia's scathing words, "I'm not a child. I'm not coming back to you, ever." She can see Pearl creeping around behind Dahlia, and tries to stall for time.

"But you will. You think you're so independent, Trucy, but you need me. Where would you be without my help? Dead and lying in a ditch." Dahlia spits.

Despite the cutting remarks, Trucy chokes out, "It doesn't matter what you say. I don't need you, and I'll be fine on my own. I came to settle this peacefully, in fact."

Dahlia snorts, "That's rich. You're so stupid, Trucy. You can't just walk away from me. I can always find you again, no matter where you run. I'm a part of you. You couldn't do anything without my help. Everything you've ever done, all you've ever worked for… you'd be useless alone."

The verbal punch in the gut nearly sends Trucy to tears, but she stands her ground, "This ends now, Dahlia. You can't manipulate me forever. I won't let you."

Dahlia blinks in surprise at the use of her real name, clearly not expecting that, before steeling her gaze, "So, you're not quite as stupid as I previously thought. You at least know one thing, little girl. But you're still foolish."

Trucy gulps, "W-Why do you say that?"

Dahlia leans close, grinning wolfishly, "Did you think I _wouldn't_ notice that you'd brought Pearl?"


	7. Chapter 7

Trucy's eyes go wide, and she curses under her breath. Dahlia strokes Trucy's face with her outstretched hand, "You fool."

Without taking her eyes off Trucy, Dahlia snaps her fingers, and Pearl flies backwards. Before Trucy can react, a wall rises from the ground, gravitating towards Pearl's limp body.

"Pearly!" Trucy cries out, as Pearl struggles. Metal manacles cuff her wrists, and Pearl hangs down.

Dahlia caresses Trucy, "Hush, darling. Let your thoughts of her run away." She presses a thin knife into Trucy's hand, not unlike the one Trucy has hidden in her cloak.

"Kill her, and I will forgive you. Your sins will be forgotten. Just kill Pearl." Dahlia whispers, her hands tracing circles on Trucy's neck.

Pearl's gaze catches Trucy's.

 _This wasn't part of the plan!_

Trucy takes a small step towards Pearl, shaking. Then, she whips around, trying to land a good hit on Dahlia.

Unfortunately, the redhead is ready, and pushes Trucy down. She squeezes Trucy's neck, as Trucy struggles, trying to escape.

"Nngh…"

Dahlia laughs, "Is that enough to stop you? Or must I go… deeper?"

Trucy goes pale with horror, her blood turning cold. She can't even speak, but Dahlia gets the message.

"Very well." Dahlia stands, and makes her way over to where Pearl is shackled to the wall. She strokes Pearl gently, fingers dragging over her skin. Pearl doesn't even shudder. She's too petrified to do anything but stare.

Dahlia smirks poisonously, "Tell me, dear sister. Did you think you could actually help for once? You're just as useless as you were all those years ago."

Trucy gasps, "Sister? She's your _sister_?"

Pearl nods weakly.

To Trucy's horror, Dahlia flicks open a switch knife, pointing the knife at Pearl with a malicious smile.

Trucy struggles to her feet, and lunges at Dahlia, before she can do anything with the switchblade. Dahlia shrieks, but recovers quickly, shoving the handle into Trucy's back.

She winces at the bruise forming, but pushes Dahlia down, reaching for her own knife. As a distraction, Dahlia spits in Trucy's face. Trucy blinks to get the saliva out of her eyes. As she does so, Dahlia pushes her up, and rolls Trucy onto her back.

"Now darling… wouldn't you like to end this?" She whispers, lips far too close for comfort. Inhaling sharply, Trucy pulls away, but Dahlia's slim arms are remarkably strong.

 _I need a way out…_

Trucy digs her heels into the ground, and arches up, wedging her hand in between Dahlia's shoulder and neck. Quickly, she pushes up, before Dahlia can make sense of the situation.

Rolling out from under Dahlia's grip, Trucy spots Pearl struggling to escape from the wall.

 _I need a way to keep Dahlia away from Pearls..._

A rope drops by Trucy's feet. Something hits her. So far, Dahlia's had the upper hand, because she can control this world. _But_ , Trucy thinks, _if she's not in control..._

Trucy looks over at Pearl again. Quickly Trucy focuses her mind.

 _Release the shackles..._

The shackles slide off Pearl's wrists, and the spirit medium falls down. Trucy runs over to her, as she stands up, shakily.

"Pearly! Are you okay?" Trucy asks, looking for any visible bruises.

Pearl nods, whispering, "I'm sorry… I did this to you. I shouldn't have come…"

Trucy put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "It's okay. None of this is your fault."

A sarcastic clap echoes from behind the two girls, "How touching! A tragic love story, between two hopeless fools." Trucy whips around, to see Dahlia smirking, "Too bad it ends here." She spins her fingers, a gleaming knife blade in her hands.

Pearl narrows her eyes, "Everything is temporary. Even you. Trucy doesn't need you, and we're going to be rid of you."

"Temporary?" Dahlia laughs, "Me, temporary? No, you're the temporary one, you little whelp. Trucy has needed me for so long, it's ridiculous. Without me, she'd be a lost little thing."

Trucy clenches her fist, "Shut up!"

Dahlia snorts, "You two might be a piteous love story, but I will win today. Trucy loves me. Or should I say, lusts after me. The things she's done…"

"That was all you! I tried to run-"

Pearl cuts Trucy off, seething at Dahlia, "You stay the hell away from her!"

Dahlia mockingly holds her hands to her face, "Oh, woe is me! I am overpowered by these two weak and useless teenagers!"

Trucy's nostrils flare in anger, "I'm done with you!" As Trucy jumps out at Dahlia, she feels her dagger materialize in her hand. Dahlia moves out of the way within a second, and laughs as Trucy crashes into the ground.

"Hmph. I thought I taught you better." Dahlia smirks, "No matter."

Trucy rolls over, and gasps, as she sees Pearl being knocked the the ground. Jumping to her feet, she runs over, heart racing.

But she freezes when she gets close. Dahlia has pinned Pearl to the ground.

"Pearls!" Trucy yells.

Weakly, Pearl looks at Trucy, "Run. Get away from here… Save yourself!"

Dahlia turns her head, "For once, I'll agree with my brat of a sister. Run, and everything will be alright. ...For you."

"W-What are you going to do with her?" Trucy queries, her voice shaking.

Dahlia grins, "I'm going to… _persuade_ her."

Instantly, images run through Trucy's head, the volume of the static increasing, thrumming in her mind. Horrid mental scars rip open, and Trucy grips her head with her hands.

Dahlia's hands are tugging on Pearl's clothes. Trucy reaches for her knife, bowling into Dahlia's side. Caught off guard, the redhead splutters, before Trucy holds the knife above her head.

Trucy growls, "You will never hurt Pearly. I would rather die than let you touch her."

Dahlia scowls, "You don't mean that."

"You're right. I'd rather you die." Trucy spits.

She brings the knife down on Dahlia's body.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing what she's done, Trucy recoils, pulling the knife out in panic. Blood pools out of Dahlia's stomach wound, and her eyes are glazed over.

"I... What did I just…"

Trucy throws the knife to the ground, and stands, her legs shaking. A hand touches her shoulder, and she whips around to see Pearl.

"Do you think she's…" Trucy leaves the question unfinished.

Pearl shrugs, "Well, she was already dead when you met her. But, I believe her spirit has passed on."

Trucy looks around, then says, "I want to get out of here."

Pearl nods, and pulls Trucy close to her. She grips the Magatama, whispering

Just before the dreamscape fades away, Trucy's eyes land on Dahlia's corpse.

* * *

Before Trucy opens her eyes, she can feel Pearl's warm body wrapped around her own. As slips into consciousness, she slides the necklace off herself.

Pearl's eyes flicker open slowly, "Trucy?" She mumbles.

Trucy grins, "Hey, Pearly. You okay?"

Pearl squints, "I… I think so. What about you? She attacked you."

"I'm fine. It's over now." Trucy says, sitting up.

They sit together in silence, taking in the darkness coating the room. Trucy's heart is still thumping in her chest.

Dahlia's _dead_.

She feels guilty, even though she shouldn't. She can still feel the knife making impact with Dahlia's body, feel her blood pouring onto her hands.

Eventually, Pearl speaks, "About the things she said… About us."

Trucy gulps, "What do you mean?" She asks, despite knowing exactly what Pearl is talking about.

"She called us a tragic love story. Are we… do you…" Pearl trails off, leaving Trucy to catch the line.

"I do. She must have known. I don't know how but… I guess she's lived inside my head so long that she knows everything." Trucy replies.

Pearl nods, "Makes sense. And… I do too."

Trucy blinks, "You... "

"Yes."

The two girls fall into silence again for a long moment.

When Pearl speaks up again, her voice shakes, "I'm sorry about what she did to you. If I had known, I never would have-"

Trucy sighs, "It's not your fault. I… I never told anyone. Not even Daddy."

Pearl hugs Trucy, but then lets go, "Will we tell Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick what happened?"

Trucy thinks for a moment, "...Yeah, I think so. I think I should."

Pearl nods, and together, the girls stay awake until morning. They're almost afraid to fall back asleep, just in case they failed. In case that Dahlia is waiting for them. Trucy may have stabbed her demon, but Dahlia has come back from the dead before.

But for now, they choose to believe that everything will be alright. That they've won.

That her manipulating whispers are dead and gone.

* * *

The floor in the hallway creaks.

Trucy and Pearl jolt out of a sleep-like trance at the noise outside.

"They're awake." Trucy says shortly.

Pearl yawns, "Now?"

Trucy mulls it over, "I think we should wait until they have coffee. I want them to listen."

So they wait.

About ten minutes later, the two girls stand together, and leave the room. Bright sunlight shines through the windows and into the small kitchen. Phoenix and Maya are sitting casually at the table, talking quietly.

"Daddy? Aunt Maya?"

Both break into a smile, "Hey there, you two." Phoenix says.

Maya adds, "What's up?"

Trucy and Pearl pull up a chair, and Trucy says, "I need to talk to you about something."

Phoenix blinks, "What is it? Did something happen?"

Pearl nods, "It's… very important."

Slowly, Trucy begins her story. From the night she couldn't sleep six years ago, to last night's final confrontation. She doesn't omit any details. She tells of every single session, every gory detail, leaving nothing out.

Pearl helps out, filling in a few things that Trucy has trouble stringing together. Mostly though, she lets Trucy explain, only chiming in when Trucy appears to be at a loss for words.

Talking about when Dahlia persuaded Trucy is the hardest part. Pearl holds Trucy's hand, as Trucy does her best not to freeze up.

Throughout her explanation, Phoenix doesn't say anything. He does clench the table several times, but he never speaks out loud.

Maya, on the other hand, is gasping in shock. That, and muttering things to herself.

Eventually, Trucy gets to the difficult moment, "I… I managed to talk to Pearly. And she… she told me Jiřina's real name."

Phoenix looks at her, when she doesn't speak for a moment, "Yes?"

"Her real name is Dahlia Hawthorne."

Everyone in the room falls deathly silent, until Trucy dares to speak again, "And… I never said anything before. She said… she said that she cared about me. That I was important. But now, I think… I think that I was just another piece in her game. A pawn that went to kill the opposing queen."

Phoenix stands at that moment, and Trucy's almost afraid of what he will say. However, instead of speaking, Phoenix walks over to the other side of the table, and pulls Trucy into a warm embrace.

"Oh Trucy… My little baby girl… You've been so brave…" Phoenix murmurs, holding her close, "I love you, so much. Never be afraid to tell me anything."

Trucy lets a small tear leak out from under her eyes. But as she does so, she smiles. Just like the girl in the mirror, who was there when nobody else could be, so early in the morning

After so long, finally, all is well.

* * *

Dahlia didn't come back to Trucy's dreams. For the first few nights, the idea of sleeping made Trucy nervous, afraid that Dahlia would be waiting for her. But nothing happened. Dahlia and her dreamscape vanished.

Not communication, however, but images, of red and static and blood and butterflies. Just nightmares. They stayed that way when Trucy woke, just nightmares, unable to harm anyone anymore.

When she was afraid, someone was there to comfort her, whether it be Phoenix, Pearl or Maya. Someone was there to help her.

As the days went on, Dahlia disappeared entirely from Trucy's dreams. The demon appeared to finally be fading away.

Apollo fully recovered. It took time, but slowly, he got better. While he had initial doubts about Trucy, he forgave her.

Because it seemed that everything was coming to a close.

* * *

When she wakes up in the meadow, she screams. Trucy scrambles to her feet, instantly on alert.

"No, no!" Trucy cries, "I killed you! Leave me alone!"

She looks around, and comes across a box lying on the ground. She blinks in confusion, and walks over to it. The shimmering paper catches on the sunlight in several colours.

Trucy whispers, "What is this?"

She tries to open the box, but it burns her hands, and she shoots backwards.

Trucy sits upright in her bed, panting, "What was that?"

She puts her feet on the ground, when suddenly, she spies to exact same box on the ground. She screams again.

After a few moments, Trucy sits down on her floor, and examines the box. It doesn't burn her hands, and she pulls it closer to her. Carefully, she removes the paper, and opens the box. Inside is a set of throwing knives, wrapped in a beautiful, velvet lined case.

Trucy picks up one of the knives, and holds it up. It glints brightly, despite the darkness. Trucy shivers, and puts it back in the box. This is a gorgeous, expensive set of throwing knives. They would be perfect for her magic tricks.

"Where did this come from?" Trucy wonders to herself. Suddenly, she notices an envelope in the box, one she didn't see before.

Carefully, she pries open the envelope, and pulls out a folded piece of paper. Her hands shake, as she opens the letter, and sees the beautiful, looped handwriting.

 _Dearest Trucy,_

 _You always did rather nicely with these knives, so I decided to give you your own set. Do with them as you please. No more stealing knives from your kitchen to practice. I believe you will find them suitable._

 _Tell me, Trucy. I know I was awful to you in the end, but was it really all that bad? I still remember the day we met, when you were just a child. You were so sweet, so innocent… I knew you were perfect for my revenge plan._

 _But I digress. I failed, clearly. I underestimated your sheer will. You have proved me wrong, Trucy. You are the first to ever do that. You are not the helpless schoolgirl I saved six years ago._

 _However, I should tell you, that you were another piece in my game. I befriended you as a ploy to win you over. I was ever so close, too. You really did care, despite my advances. Sadly for you, the feeling was not reciprocated._

 _I'd say I felt bad about deceiving you, but I promised myself that I would stop lying to you._

 _Truthfully, I'm unsure of why I am doing this. Closure, I suppose. You can do what you wish with my words, with this gift. I simply hope I was helpful to you, in your time of need. After all, you did come to me looking for revenge plans. Did you kill those children, or chicken out?_

 _I suspect the latter, judging by your performances in my tests. My apologies, that was rude. I also promised myself I would stop demeaning you when I thought about you._

 _Worry no longer, child, because you are free. I will not make any form of contact with you again. No longer will I walk your dreams. Almost unfortunate. I got used to seeing you every night._

 _Again, I digress. Think of this as… a final parting gift._

 _Farewell, Trucy._

 _Jiřina_

Trucy stares at the paper in shock. Quickly, she rips it up and opens her window. Once nobody is passing outside, she tosses the scraps of paper out.

Sitting back down, she looks at the box of throwing knives. As much as she still hates Dahlia, she can't deny that these final actions seem truthful.

And… it _is_ a nice set of throwing knives.

Carefully, she closes the box, and hides it under her bed. Then she sits on her bed, closes her eyes, and smiles.

In her mind, is an image of the girl she once knew. The girl in her dreams, who always made her happy. Someone who would never hurt her, an angel among demons. Someone who would catch even the most wayward drifter.

Her smile is warm and bright, and her arms are soft. In Trucy's mind, she floats in the sky, and walks in the stars.

Maybe… just maybe… she'd hang onto this memory of Jiřina.

Just for now.

T _he End_


End file.
